codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Loyalist/Transcript
Cutscene Satellite images show Canine One-One flying deep behind enemy lines. Captain Salmon: Alright, this is what we're going to do. We are going to procure on-site, and clear a path to town. Sgt. Wilson: I heard on COMS that Ravenshoe is a heavily fortified POW Camp, and the back door of the Tablelands Guard. Captain Salmon: That's correct, so we're going to insert in Millstream. We rescue the HVI, and try to weaken the enemy defences for 51st Battalion. Sergeant Wilson, you'll steal an enemy sniper, and take of enemy patrols. Once you take care of enemies around Wooroora Road/Eucalyptus Road intersection, we've have Intel that a Prison Bus will be moving with a convoy to another POW Camp. Codename is Cool Ridge, and her countersign is Qui Capitaine. Lcpl. Palmer: I see an enemy cache with two Enfields. Captain Salmon requesting permission to assist Sergeant Wilson. Captain Salmon: Permission granted Palmer. Maintain stealth, and try not to exposes us. Gameplay The level starts out with the screen black, and the playing hearing weapons being readied. Lcpl. Palmer: Enemy weapons acquired. Palmer takes control of Palmer whom puts a Suppressor on his Enfield. Loyalist” 10th, 2031 - 14:23:32 Arnold Palmer Division QLD Sgt. Wilson: Alright, we'll suppress any enemy patrols, and set up the checkpoint, let's go. They move up, and take down a two man patrol. Lcpl. Palmer: Patrol eliminated. Another patrol is seen near the creek. They begin separating. Sgt. Wilson: I count four, wait for the other two to leave. The other two manage to get far enough from them, but are still visible Sgt. Wilson: We'll take them out together. On your go. They manage to take them out, and move forward. They proceed forward, and encounter another patrol. Sgt. Wilson: Five footmobiles. Captain Salmon: Apex 1-2, Apex Actual. We'll take them out together on your go, Over. Sgt. Wilson: Understand, Apex Actual, Over. They eliminate the patrol, and move forward to intersection. Captain Salmon: Palmer, set the spikes. Jethro, Poach, drop some caltrops. Sovereign, Jack, and Howell, and Wayne get to cover. Palmer sets up a camouflaged spike strip while Jethro, and Poach set caltrops on road. Lcpl. Palmer: Trap sent. Captain Salmon: Alright get out of sight. If the player doesn't move. Captain Salmon: Get to cover, Palmer. If the player still doesn't move. Lcpl. Howell: Now isn't the time to freeze up, get over here! After getting to cover, they observe the convoy as the vehicles drive over the spike strip, and caltrop causing them to stop. Several of the Supremacist that get out step one some caltrop, wounding them, and disabling them. Captain Salmon: Open fire. They take out the injured, and confused Supremacists. Sovereign: Sickos dead, sir. Lt. Jack Mannings: We got your six Palmer! Check the bus! Palmer checks the bus, and finds several loyalist members. Loyalist Leader: Who are you? Lcpl. Palmer: We're with Wolf Division. We're the good guys. Loyalist Leader: Well our mission is complete. We're hear to destroy the POW camp, and neutralise the Ravenshoe Battalion. Captain Salmon: Fine, you can stick with us, but you do what I say, when I say. The Loyalist nods at him. The Loyalists arm themselves with enemy weapons. Jethro, and Poach hide the corpses. Captain Salmon: Let's go. They continue down the street. They spot a patrol in house at 834 Wooroora Road. Captain Salmon: Suppressed Weapons only, take them out. They take out the patrol in the house. They move up towards Kookaburra Road/Wooroora Road intersection. They hear a D22 patrol. Captain Salmon: Navara patrol, get to cover. They take cover behind a stationary vehicle, as the patrol approach the intersection. Loyalist leader: Why are we hiding? Captain Salmon: This is a stealth mission. Don't do anything stupid. The loyalist leader groans. They hear vehicles slowing down, and the Loyalist Leader signals to other leaders, and they attack the convoy causing they convoy to open fire. Lt. Jack Mannings: Damn Freedom Fighters!! Open fire. They took the troops, and the surrounding troops. Captain Salmon: Change of plans, get in the D22s. Captain Salmon grabs the Loyalist Leader. Captain Salmon: You just comprised this whole mission, cowboy. From now on you people-- Loyalist Leader: You people-- Captain Salmon: Shut up!! You people observe only from now on. They throw the Loyalists' weapons away. Captain Salmon: Everyone get in! They get in the vehicles, and they turn them around. Captain Salmon: Watch our surroundings. Short controlled bursts only. Supremacist soldiers open fire on them, and 1st Platoon return fire. Cpl. Wilson: Thanks to this NGO Freedom Fighters, the mission is going to be even harder. Captain Salmon: Alpha, Apex Actual. The Loyalists we saved has comprised the mission, and we are proceeding the mission with force instead of stealth, Over. MAJ Chase Williams: (Annoyed) Apex Actual. Copy that, Over. Captain Salmon: Apex Actual, Out. They continue to fire out the hostiles. Cpl. Wilson: Roads too linear, we'd be easy picking. Captain Salmon: Just keeping firing. They reach 588 Wooroora Road Captain Salmon: We're passing 588 Wooroora Road now, and will have less open area. They manage to come up to 302-424 Wooroora Road, and artillery shells start raining down on their advance. Captain Salmon: Stop the vehicle. A couple houses, several trees, and parts of the road are destroyed leaving potholes. Captain Salmon: Go faster. They speed up to 80km/h, allowing them to avoid the artillery barrages. Sgt. Wilson: Their going to get lucky soon. Pvt. Douglas Brown: This road is too linear, so there's no other way through. Captain Salmon: Just keep going. As they get to Moffat Street, a GBC-180 drives into Brown's D22 causing it to crash into building near the corner of Carrick Street. Killing Private Douglas Brown, and injuring the loyalist in the vehicle. Palmer, and the others manage to recover. The loyalist is taken away by his friends, and 1st Platoon watch has Canine Two-One destroys the artillery positions. Sgt. Wilson: That's what I'm talking about!! They hear Mortar fire. Captain Salmon: Mortar!! We have take care of them! Canine Two-One: Apex Actual, this is Canine Two-One. I see fortified positions recommend you use that Mortar on them, and we have only enough ammo to destroy two targets, over. Captain Salmon: Roger, Canine Two-One, Over. Canine Two-One: Canine Two-One, check with me when you capture the mortar, and we'll spot for you, over. Captain Salmon: Roger that, Over. Canine Two-One: Canine Two-One, Out. They assault the mortar crew, and take them out. Lt. Jack Mannings: Palmer, you have experience in artillery. Hit those positions. Lcpl. Palmer: Yes sir. He takes control of the mortar. Lcpl. Palmer: Canine Two-One, Apex 1-4. Send coordinates, Over. Canine Two-One: Roger Apex 1-4. Your coordinates are -17.609275, 145.485241, one round, HE, Over. Lcpl. Palmer: Roger, Over. The player observes the positions using the camera on the Tiger. The player prepares to fire on the position. Lcpl. Howell: Hanging!! Lcpl. Palmer: Fire!! If the player overshoots or undershoots. Canine Two-One: You missed the target, 1-4. Adjust your fire, Over. Following dialogue only if missed the first time Lcpl. Howell: Hanging!! Lcpl. Palmer: Fire!! The round hits the position destroying the position. Canine Two-One: Target destroy, 1-4. Your next coordinates are -17.608726, 145.483914, Over. Lcpl. Howell: Hanging!! Lcpl. Palmer: Fire!! The round hits, and destroys the target. Canine Two-One: Excellent work, 1-4. Your next target is at -17.610423, 145.481073, Over. Lcpl. Howell: Hanging!! Lcpl. Palmer: Fire!! The last target is destroyed. Canine Two-One: All targets destroy nice work 1-4, Over. Lcpl. Palmer: Rogers, 1-4 Out. Captain Salmon sabotages the mortar. Captain Salmon: We need to get to school, and get our main objective over. Let's go. The continue towards the school, eliminating targets as they press forward. They enter the POW camp, and take out several troops. They see a woman with a bag over her head. Captain Salmon: Cool Ridge? HVI: Qui Capitaine. (Yes Captain) They take the back of her showing a blond Parisian. HVI: Merci, Capitaine (Thanks, Captain) Captain Salmon: Quel est ton nom? (What is your name?) Lucinda Walker: Lucinda Walker, Capitaine. Captain Salmon: Pouvez-vous parler anglais? (Can you speak english?) Lucinda Walker: Yes. Lcpl. Howell: I didn't know the Captain knew French. Lt. Jack Mannings: Fluent in four languages, Lance Corporal. Captain Salmon: Can you still shoot? Lucinda: Qui, I can still shoot. Captain Salmon hands her a FAMAS on a desk, and witness Canine Two-One firing its last two on a couple tents destroying them, and causing a chain reaction from Propane tanks destroy several other tents which also kills a hidden mortar crew. They then proceed to fight off the last few of the Supremacist. Captain Salmon: Alright let's get to the EZ, and get out here. Canine One-One proceeding to the EZ, Over. Canine One-One: Understood Apex Actual, Over. Captain Salmon: Apex Actual, Out. They proceed to the open field at 27 Ascham Street, and extract from area. MAJ Chase Williams: Apex Actual, we need you to RTB for a new POA on Cairns, Over. Captain Salmon: Wilco, Alpha. Over. MAJ Chase Williams: Alpha, Out.